Adrian - The Ocean's Swordman
by Explorer Of Time
Summary: A boy named Adrian is mysteriously dumped and locked in the world of Sword Art Online. But this world is different to the one you and I know. There is new weapons, monsters and places. This is 2-Step, a game made by an Australian company called Halfcastle Inc. Adrian must journey with his friends to beat Floor 100 and release him from this world. T for violence and language


**Chapter One**

_He couldn't get out…_

A heavy panting alerted the ears of the keen hunter. He could distinguish any sort of sound made by any sort of animal. He readied his bow. He was proud of his bow. It was made from yew wood, as he wasn't high enough level or far enough through the game to have a better bow.

A rustle of the grass in front of him caught his eye. Suddenly, a large, deer-like creature burst out and almost trampled the hunter in his hiding place. The hunter, with reflexes like a cat, shot at the creature before it could get away. The deer was hit exactly where the hunter wanted it to get hit; right in the lower right calf.

The deer tripped over itself as the hunter approached. He didn't like killing for sport, but this was one step closer to getting out of this mad world. At least they could leave… He had to eat too, and with a quick prayer to Artemis, the god of hunting, he sliced the creature's neck with his hunting knife.

He rushed through the door, hoping he wasn't late. He was carrying the dear deer over his right shoulder as he burst into the kitchen of the small house on the 22nd floor of New Aincrad. He couldn't understand that they would want to live in the same place as they did in their nightmare world of Sword Art Online. Sure, it has been several years, so much that Kirito and Asuna had been in a relationship for several years, but still…

The house guests in the living room turned their heads to the sudden noise in the kitchen; the noise of a large object falling. The hunter walked casually through the door connecting the kitchen and living room.

"I hope I'm not late!" he smiled at everyone in the room. He was glad he knew all these people. It made living in this world much more enjoyable. Asuna shook her head.

"No Adrian. We hadn't even started the entrée!" She tried to scold Adrian, the hunter, but with little success, as she was giggling like a schoolgirl at the end. _She most certainly is not that anymore_, mused Adrian.

"Hi Adrian! How've you been?" Leafa asked Adrian. Adrian smiled at Leafa. She was always the most enthusiastic whenever Adrian was around. Sometimes he was an imposing figure, but if you got to know him he couldn't let his cheerful side shine through. _Just like Brother_, Leafa thought.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks! I've been trying to get to level 40 so I can start to make better equipment, as well as being able to use the sword I was given at the start. I'm getting a bit tired of this yew bow and steel sword. I want to start playing around with the elements" Adrian declared. There was a collective gasp in the room, but strangely, no one was surprised.

"Elements are extremely rare, Adrian! And you need a lot of power to be able to control them!" Leafa blurted out. Adrian raised an eyebrow at her.

"What, am I not powerful enough?" he asked her as she blushed. Adrian knew she didn't mean it like that so he calmed her with his next words. "I'm joking, Leafa. No, I don't believe I'm strong enough yet. But when I am strong enough, I'm sure I'll be able to find them" Adrian took on a serious note.

"Look, you guys all know why I'm here. Wrangling with the elements is the only way I can defeat Hyperionder and be released from the Grim-I mean, god-forsaken world that I am stuck in." Adrian explained. The guests all nodded their heads.

Kirito could understand this. He, along with Asuna, Agil and Klein, were stuck in Sword Art Online as well. But he knew that it must be even harder to not only know what your life is like outside the game, but know that as soon as you get there, you need to save it.

"Well, you know that we're all here to help you. And speaking of which, do you know why we gathered here?" Klein decided to pipe up. Adrian shook his head.

"All I was told was that we were gathering for a very important meeting" Adrian explained. Klein and Agil roared with laughter.

"Is that what you told him, Asuna?" Agil asked. Asuna blushed and turned away but nodded her agreement. After the room had settled down, Kirito decided to explain further.

"Well, Adrian, this is a very important meeting. Even though you may not remember much about yourself in the real world, there is someone here who does." Kirito explained as he nodded towards Asuna.

"Wait, I thought that I didn't exist there yet?" Adrian asked, confused.

"Yes, but each person like Asuna is always let known that another like them is born into the world." Kirito explained as Adrian's eyes opened wide.

"Happy birthday, onii-chan!" Asuna hugged her little brother as Leafa carried a large cake in and placed it very gently on the table. Adrian was shocked, but he quickly recovered. And, being Adrian, immediately burst into laughter. His laughter was contagious and after a couple of seconds, everyone in the room, even Kirito, was laughing with him.

After Adrian recovered, Klein and Agil started chanting "SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH!" at the top of their lungs. Adrian had to shout to let his voice be heard.

"I WOULD MAKE A SPEECH IF MY EARDRUMS WORKED, GUYS!" Adrian shouted, but chuckled at the same time. Once everyone had quieted down, he stood on a small stool in the room.

"Well, I guess I'll give in to peer pressure. I really did not see this coming, so I really need to thank my sister" Adrian paused. It felt good saying that. "Asuna and her boyfriend-who-may-as-well-be-her-husband, Kirito, as well as everyone in this room. You guys are great!" Adrian finished his 'speech' and stepped down off the stool amongst cheers. He blushed furiously as he got a kiss on the cheek from Leafa as he walked to the ridiculously large cake.

"I think they call this 'overkill', girls!" Adrian marvelled at the cake. It must have taken them hours to make this.

"I call this delicious! Hurry up and cut the damn thing, Adrian!" Klein shouted, practically salivating. Adrian laughed as he saw the small knife that would be used to cut it. _Not on my watch_, Adrian thought as he unsheathed the blade on his shoulder. He swung the blade down, making a precise cut in the cake. He repeated this several times to make many slices that were not too big, but not too small either. He sheathed his blade and turned back to the guests. Their eyes were wide open at the feat that had just occurred. But no questions were asked, as they tucked in to the delicious cake.

**More shall be explained in further chapters…**


End file.
